


Moonlit Sonata

by Healer_Anders



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healer_Anders/pseuds/Healer_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran catches Fenris taking a bath under a waterfall under the moonlight and hears him singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Sonata

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the moon was full. Zevran laid on his back in camp, his hands folded behind his head. He was at peace for once, the blight seemed to have calmed down for now. He glanced over to Fenris's bedroll and noticed that it was empty. That wasn't really a big deal, the broody elf usually vanished from camp nearly every night. But what bothered Zevran, was where did he go? He smirked to himself and decided that he would try and find out.

Zevran groaned sitting up, laying on the hard ground had taken it's till on the tanned elf's body. He then pushed himself into a standing position, muttering to himself.

"Now where did that broody elf get to, hmm?"

He chuckled to himself, Fenris was always brooding about something. He had not once seen him smiled, then again he didn't seem to have that much to actually smile about. Zevran shook his head, the white haired elf had been a slave for years and terrible experiments were done on his body. Just what those were, Fenris kept that to himself and Zevran wasn't going to press him on that.

Zevran knew there was a waterfall near the camp, he and Fenris had chosen this spot for that reason. He decided to take a chance and head towards it on the off chance that the broody elf was there. As he got closer he heard someone singing, he tought that rather odd. The voice was soft and gentle, like a wind whispering through the trees. There was someone bathing in the falls, getting closer he noticed clothing and a familiar blade in it's sheath leaning up against a tree. Zevran needed to rub his eyes a few times, once he poked his head through the bushes. The singing was coming from Fenris. The brooding elf had his head tilted upwards, the water and the moonlight hitting his body perfectly. Zevran thought to himself

"Makers breath is he beautiful…"

He felt a strong stirring sensation through his whole body, he wanted the elf. Zevran had to have him, he made his way a bit closer and let that sweet voice fill his ears while that perfectly sculpted body filled his eyes. His breathing became heavy, he stepped on a twig and it made a loud snap.

The singing stopped abruptly it was followed by Fenris's voice.

"Who's there!?"

He narrowed his eyes, the white haired elf mentally cursed at himself for letting his guard down. Zevran cleared his throat and came out of hiding, since he had been found out.

"It's just me dear, Fenris."

Fenris dropped his gaze feeling ashamed, he then looked at Zevran and glared at him.

"I should kill you for spying on me."

The white-haired elf was irritated with him and for good reason, he felt his privacy had been invaded. Fenris then hugged his arms around his body and continued to glare at Zevran.

"How long have you been there?"

The blond smirked a bit, shaking his head to look at Fenris once again.

"Not long, really."

He smiled at the other elf, tilting his head to the side. Zevran's mind was still reeling over just how beautiful Fenris really was.

"What was that you were singing?"

Fenris dropped his voice to a low growl, almost like that of a wolf.

"That is none of your concern, Zevran."

The blond elf chuckled, but that changed quickly to a frown seeing that the white haired elf had begun to shiver.

"Come out of there, you'll catch a chill."

Out of respect Zevran turned and began to head back towards camp, he wanted to get the fire to a reasonable height so that Fenris would be able to warm up once he returned to camp. He then moved the broody elf's bedroll closer to the warmth of the fire. Zevran let out a sigh and stared at the flames, he wanted to ravage Fenris. He knew he would never get that close, given the white haired elf's past.

Fenris finally made his way back to camp, he was still naked and he stood close to the fire to warm his body and dry off. Zevran glanced over at him, his eyes going over every detail. The elf had a perfectly sculpted ass, the blond swallowed. What he Wouldn't give to touch him all over. Fenris glared over at him and tilted his head and Zevran felt himself blush, he averted his gaze. He stared absently into the fire. The blond chanced a glance once more over at Fenris, who was now sitting on his bedroll and hugging his knees to his chest. He looked to be lost in thought.

"A lullaby.."

Zevran jumped slightly as the silence was broken, but he looked over at Fenris.

"From your childhood?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, indicating he wasn't sure. The blond couldn't help but feel some sadness, he wondered how young Fenris was when he became a slave. He then looked back at the fire, which was now warming the entire camp. Zevran perked hearing footsteps approaching him, he lifted his head and his eyes met those of Fenris. He was standing in front of the blond competely naked.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

His voice caught in his throat, he blinked slightly. Was Fenris doign this because he had wanted to? Or because he felt he had to obey? Zevran was a bit confused as to why the elf would do this.

"Fenris..?"

There was a hint of a question in Zevran's voice as he spoke.

Fenris tilted his head and sat back down beside Zevran, he was still shaking. The blond wanted to touch him but wasn't sure if he should or not. The white haired elf curled close to him and gazed at him with those beautiful eyes of his. He was silently begging to be touched. Zevran reached out and stroked his cheek softly, Fenris winced slightly then relaxed into the touch. It was gentle and sweet, he wasn't used to being treated so gently. He let his eyes fall shut, Zevran pulled Fenris into his arms and held him close. He was still shaking, Zevran wasn't sure if it was from fear or cold. He wondered if it could be both, given his past it was possible. Fenris sighed softly and began to sing the same song again, his voice echoin in Zevran's ears. He closed his eyes and listened to the moonlit sonata of the white haired elf beside him.


End file.
